The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
History of the automobile development shows mass production cars of consistent symmetric designs with exceptions of special purpose vehicles. Automobile is certainly a machine engaged in speed and has been shaped to be truly symmetrical view from front or back to overcome the resistance of air and keep balance for appropriate operation. This notion is considered to have become an unchallenged stereotype in the automobile design. This myth might have been a set control over our imagination, which reveals another example of constraint by social stereotypes. In practice, stereotypical thoughts often impact people with greater influences than institutions and rules.
Because of such constraints due to stereotype, automobile designs have had more difficulties in terms of design diversity than otherwise could have been realized. It is also true that the current automobile industry is keen to seek a solution to these constraints.
The fixed idea that a car must be symmetrical would only mold a substantial part of the car designers' creative endeavors. As a result, mass passenger cars of more diverse and exotic shapes are precluded from actually running on the road. This should have taken consumers away from the pleasant chance for more diverse choices they deserve to experience.